


Fanarts d'Haria et Yuki - Yuki and Haria Fanart

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques fanarts qu'une amie, Méli-mélodie, a réalisée en lisant L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère. Depuis, son talent s'est affiné et je vous invite à regarder son blog : http://dessins-melodieux.blogspot.fr/. Ainsi que son site de vente de créations : https://society6.com/melimelodie.</p><p>Some fanarts a friend, Méli-mélodie, created for me while reading "L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère". Since then, her drawing skill became a lot better. You can see some of her recent creations on her blog : http://dessins-melodieux.blogspot.fr/. And also here : https://society6.com/melimelodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haria

Haria dans le bureau de Dumbledore, version noir et blanc. Haria in Dumbledore's office, black and white version.

 


	2. Haria 2

Version coloriée d'Haria. Haria with colours' version.  



	3. Yuki

Yuki imaginé d'après la scène au bord du lac du chapitre 8, version noir et blanc - Yuki as Méli-mélodie imagined the lake scene in chapter 8, black and white version.


	4. Yuki 2

Yuki imaginé d'après la scène au bord du lac du chapitre 8, version couleur - Yuki as Méli-mélodie imagined the lake scene in chapter 8, colour version.


End file.
